


Home Shopping

by Andresome04



Series: Of Monks and Medics [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cygate - Freeform, Don't worry, Exactly What It Says on The Title, Fluff, Happy Ending, I need coffee, M/M, Shitty Summary, Short Story, bad summary, dratchet - Freeform, home shopping, i couldn't think of anything else, i don't like the ending though, mentions of Cygate, quick and simple, short fluff, sorry - Freeform, that shits hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: It's a lot harder than it looks. Fortunately, luck favors the wicked.





	Home Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the title. That's the story. Enjoy. ***PLEASE READ ENDING NOTES. IMPORTANT INFO ON THE BOTTOM** Also if there are any grammar or spelling issues please let me know. Thanks!!

"You find anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Several minutes pass.  
  
"How about this: two bedrooms, one main area, and two washracks. Location is in Polyhex so it is a bit of a drive. Price is a little over budget. Looks fairly decent."

"Are there any appointments available?"  
  
"Let me check.  
  
"Oh nevermind. It's just been sold."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Sorry."

Sitting in one of the chairs of the main area, Drift frowned at his datapad as he closed one of his opened tabs. Another opportunity slipped by. Again.  
  
He and Ratchet spent the last few weeks finding a permanent home only to come by disappointment after disappointment. Any and all prospects had failed to meet their standards either through an overblown budget, poor living conditions, or unsuitable location. Their hopes for finding decent abode kept dwindling as each home they searched ultimately became unobtainable but they still persevered nonetheless.   
  
They had been searching for over three hours that day and both were becoming exhausted. Drift laid on the couch, head propped by a billow with a leg dangling off the side and a datapad in one hand. Ratchet sat in a nearby lounge chair with his helm supported by one arm on the armchair and his own datapad on his lap. Boredom mixed with exhaustion laced their fields and they knew they couldn't last like this much longer.

Drift put down his datapad and sighed. Stretching his arms above his head, he tried loosening every tense bolt and wire in his systems before relaxing. He couldn't help the exasperation clouding his field for a moment at another failed search and pinched the bridge between his optics. They just need to keep looking. They'll find one soon. The perfect one. He knows it, they just gotta keep at it a while longer.   
  
Tilting his head up, he watched as his conjux continued to scroll through his datapad. A deep frown painted his features and his optics were pinched together in a familiar expression of frustration that Drift came to know too well. He hated seeing Ratchet so worked up, but he knew he wanted to find a home for them just as much as Drift did and was determined to find the perfect abode no matter what cost.  
  
An idea popped in his processor and Drift suddenly sat up on the couch with a smile on his faceplates. "Hey! Why don't I whip us up some drinks? Take a break and get the mind off this stuff! How's that sound?"

Rachet looked up at Drift without moving from his original position and thought about what he said. After a moment, he too smiled at the idea. "Why not? I could use a drink or ten."  
  
Grinning, the swordsmech lifted himself from the couch and proceeded to retrieve the promised refreshments. Ratchet merely chuckled and went back to his datapad.   
  
He scrolled through every available offer, making sure to read each description carefully before ultimately moving on. He was tired of this and he knew so was Drift but they had to find something. He came across the next offer on his list and read its details: 2 bedrooms, 2 washracks, a main living area, located in Tetrahex. Not bad. He continued reading.

A good sum of land. Large enough for him and Drift to start a garden of sorts in the backyard and for Drift to build some of his spectralist shrines. Some photos showed that the house had a nice view of the city and was in a relatively quiet area. Good for them, he surmised. He continued reading the description and was rather impressed by what he saw, though he still kept a realistic forethought in case he found something that wasn't appealing.  
  
When he was finished with the summary, he was rather pleased with the initial diagnosis. Clicking the link, he found more information detailing the price and available appointments. To his delight, it was still within their intended budget though they had to call the real estate agent for appointment scheduling. He scrolled down to find such information and found the commlink as well as the sellers of said home and—

Wait. What?  
  
He read the title again, not quite believing what his optics saw and read it once more to make sure he wasn't imagining things. No. No way!

A wide grin broke his faceplates while a laugh started bubbling up from his chest. He called out to his conjux.  
  
"Drift!! Come here! You're not gonna believe this!"  
  
He watched as his conjux briskly walked from their refinement area to the main room where Ratchet was; a questionable expression painted his features as he inquired what had caused Ratchet's outburst. "What happened?"  
  
"I found a place and you're not going to believe who owns the property!"

At seeing Ratchet's grin, Drift's expression turned hopeful. When he heard the news, however, an ecstatic smile graced his lips.  
  
Rushing to his mate's side, he leaned over to see what kind of offer Ratchet discovered. His smile grew as he took in all the details that seemed too perfect to be true and when he reached the information containing the ownership details, he too laughed in disbelief.  
  
" 'For appointment scheduling please comm 'Cyclonus and Tailgate's Tetrahexian Real Estate!?' " Soon after he too joined Ratchet in a fit of giggles.

"Wow. I knew those two were gonna settle down. I just didn't know they'd settle down this hard!!"   
  
"I know. But when you think about it, it's not that hard to imagine. Cyclonus _was_ in real estate before the war."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"And it's thanks to them that we actually found a place! Not many of the other houses look as good as this one."

Drift hummed in agreement. "Yeah, your right." He looked over the text once more. "So, what do you think? Should we go for it?"  
  
Ratchet was silent for a moment, really thinking about the offer and rereading every little detail. After a while, he answered. "I think we should. Who knows when we'll find another place like this one." He turned to the swordsmech. "What do you think?"  
  
Drift looked at him for a moment. Neither said a word. Then he grinned. "Do you want to call or should I?"  
  
Ratchet quickly grew a grin that matched Drift's own before raising a hand to bring Drift down for a quick smooch on the lips.

"I'll call. You get those drinks you promised, and we'll celebrate if we do get a slot in."  
  
At that, they separated to accomplish their individual tasks. Ratchet reached for his commlink and quickly dialed the number in his datapad and silently waited for the other line to pick up. He didn't wait that long.  
  
"Hello. This is Cyclonus speaking."  
  
"Hey, Cyclonus. This is Ratchet."  
  
"Ah, Ratchet. It has been quite some time. How are you fairing?"

He's certainly gotten better with small talk. Thanks to Tailgate no doubt. "I'm doing fine thanks. Hope you are too. Actually, I was wondering if you have the time to discuss one of your real estates offers if that's fine by you?"  
  
"Certainly. What is it you like to discuss?"  
  
"I noticed this two-bedroom house you have for sale and was wondering If you have any appointments open—"

In the end, he and Drift managed to schedule an appointment the next cycle much to their delight.

**Author's Note:**

> So to give a heads-up to what's to come, I plan on writing two series purely dedicated to the whole Dratchet ship. I love these two so much. These series are called 'Of Monks and Medics' and 'Humanformers AU.' I'll most likely be posting one story per series at a time alternatively. (If that makes any sense.) So I'll post one story for this series and then post a story for the other series then do it again. I have planned roughly 11 stories in total, so keep a heads-up on those posts. I don't know when I'll post the next one. I'm a bit of perfectionist as well as a procrastinator and that's not fun. I already know what I plan to write so hopefully, things will go along smoothly.
> 
> I will also try to post sneak peeks of future stories within the ending notes of each story so you guys can get an idea of what's to come. I'll always post a "WARNING" in advance in case you don't want any spoilers of the next story to respect you readers who don't want spoilers. 
> 
> If you have any questions or want to see an idea added to future stories, feel free to DM me either through my Tumblr or Twitter account. I'm more than happy to fulfill a request. The worse I can say is no. Sorry for the long ending note. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> **WARNING** Glimpse of future chapter ahead.
> 
> "You mean you haven't told him?"
> 
> Grumble.
> 
> "Come on! You have to tell him about the Party Ambu--" 
> 
> "I think that's enough drinks for you Thunders!"


End file.
